Feeling the burn
by OftenInTheDepthsOfMisery
Summary: An amusing one-shot of Piper making a very...painful.. mistake as she awaits Alex's homecoming. Rated M For sexual Content!


Piper stared at her phone, watching and waiting for the small black screen to light up. She anxiously awaited it to inform her when Alex would finally be home.

It'd had been 4 days since Alex flew to London on a business trip. She was due back today but her plane was extremely delayed from thunderstorms over the Atlantic. Alex had promised to call the moment the wheels touched the tarmac so Piper could pick her up.

The blonde sat there, wondering how much longer it would be. The anticipation of Alex long arms wrapping around her tight was driving Piper mad. She didn't consider herself a very sexual person but 4 days without Alex was pure torture. Piper let her mind wander, knowing she had to find some way to release all these pent-up emotions. She gnawed at the inside of her cheek while she debated her options in her head. It was dark in their bedroom with the exception of the inescapable city lights breaking through their sheer-blue curtains.

Piper could only make out shapes of object in the room, no details. She placed her phone on the nightstand next to her, face up so she would be alerted by the light when Alex finally called. She waited another moment, hoping it would magically be perfect timing and she could just hop out of bed and drive to the airport. The blonde stopped herself from leaving numerous times, she knew waiting at the airport for a flight that could still be hours away was pointless.

She took a big breath of air before deciding a little 'release' would surely help her. Piper carefully slipped the soft, cotton material down her smooth legs and left them by her feet. She bit her lower lip lightly as she thought of Alex walking through their door and stripping down to nothing. She closed her eyes as she used one hand to massage her breast, feeling her nipple harden to the touch. She used her free hand and reached out to her nightstand to find the small bottle of lubricant that had been left there from the night Alex left. She normally didn't need to use it on herself but with the snap decision she had just made, Piper realized she didn't have much time to work herself up in fear that Alex would call any moment. She wanted to hurry to finish herself, just to ease some of the nerves.

She managed to get the top of the small plastic container open while she continued kneading her breast and then letting her hand travel across her porcelain skin, pretending it were Alex touching her.

Piper squeezed it with an awkward grip until she felt a few cool drips on her finger tips and without thinking twice she pressed her fingers to her clit. The blonde let her mind cloud with thoughts of Alex.

She rubbed tight circles quickly, at the first touch she let out a small moan before she started realizing the uncomfortable feeling beneath her fingers.

Another half second passed before she realized it was getting worse. _Burning_.

It didn't let up, she removed her fingers quickly and went to wipe away the liquid. ' _Can lube expire?'_ she panicked as the burning increased. 'Ow. _Ow_. OW!' Piper shot straight up and flew out of the bed.

The movement only made It worse. She ran across the room as delicately and quickly as possible, to turn on the light. _'Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ Jesus _what the hell is happening'_ She danced to the bathroom, trying to do anything to get the pain to go away. She went to the sink, grabbed a hand towel and quickly dowsed water onto the towel and started to pat herself with it.

The stinging remained and Piper nearly lost it. Tears were now brimming her eyes. She debated calling Polly, or 911.

Just at that moment her phone rang out loudly from the other room.

"SHIT!" She ran back, with her legs spread as far apart as she could. Alex surely would've laughed at the monkey stance she was now sporting but Piper's face showed no amusement, only pain.

She slid her finger shakily across the screen to answer the call.

"Hello, hello?" Piper breathed into the phone with the same about of panic.

"Pipes? Hey are you okay?" The raspy voice returned.

"No, I'm not _okay_! Something happened… it burns! I don't know… I was only…" Piper cried out in pain, barely able to listen to the voice on the other side.

"What burns?!" Alex's octave raised, trying to figure out the emergency. She looked around her, trying her best to be quiet on the very crowded plane. Thankfully she was in business class so she was near first to leave the plane.

 _"IT!"_ Piper nearly yells in to the phone as she gestured down as if Alex could see her. She glanced down at the nightstand to look at the bottle she had used.

 _'Hand sanitizer'_ She stares at it and her blue eyes go wide.

"OH GOD!" The blonde's hand shot up to cover her mouth in horror. She picked up the bottle, scanned the back to see if there were any numbers she could call for advice.

"Piper! What happened? Speak to me kid!" Alex's voice is now a near shout, afraid the blonde is hurt.

" _Alex, I used hand sanitizer instead of lube!"_ She managed to speak with more tears in her eyes. They became to blurry for her to read. She dropped the bottle hastily and headed back to the bathroom.

"You what?" Alex's voice drops in disbelief. Everything goes quiet for a moment, aside from the buzz of the airport on Alex's side.

Piper repeats herself. "I was trying to pass the time while I waited for you and it was dark and _oh god_ , I grabbed the wrong bottle and it hurts so much"

As she finished her sentence she can barely hear herself think over the roar of Alex's laugher. Every time Piper thinks it's going to stop, her laughter increases again. The people in the airport stare at her as she nearly fell to the floor thinking about what must've just taken place.

"Alex it's not funny! It _burns_!" Piper is now bent over trying to access the situation. She's more red than usual but she notices the pain is starting to subside. Alex finally controlled herself enough to listen to Piper

"So should I call an Uber?" Alex's busted out laughing again making Piper furious. She couldn't help but picture Piper hoping around the room in discomfort.

"ALEX!" She yelled into the phone, not in the mood for teasing. "Is this some sort of punishment for not waiting for you? Jesus, I'd like to think that I didn't deserve this, but I mean, they do say masturbating and homosexuality is a sin, so maybe there is a God?" Piper rambled.

"Pipes, as much as I'd like to debate this, I'm serious. I'm here, like, literally in the airport, waiting. What do you want me to do?" Alex looked around the now empty, wanting to go home.

"Oh fuck, I forgot, I'm sorry… Uh.. okay it's going to take me at least 25 minutes to get there." Piper tried to calculate how much time it will take from now until she got there, including getting dressed. She sat up quickly, scanning the room for her clothes.

"Pipes, why don't I just get a ride home and you…rest?" She didn't know the proper course of action for this situation.

"Okay, I'm so sorry Al" Piper apologized again. She didn't insist, knowing she would just cause more delay to Alex.

"No worries, be home soon." Alex offered easily, she wasn't angry, more amused and tired than anything. "But hey Pipes?"

"Yeah?" The blonde answered in a calmer voice as she laid on the bed, enjoying the sweet relief.

"Maybe you should move the hand sanitizer to the bathroom" She suggested with only a hint of amusement.

"But you know how I like to have clean hands…" Piper whined, she turned her body to the side, staring at both clear bottles.

"Well, it's your pussy, feel free to… sanitize it.. as you wish." Alex shrugged it off with a huge smirk. The raven-haired beauty walked outside to find her Uber.

"Ugh, bye Alex." Piper replied with an eyeroll, causing the other woman to chuckle.

"Love you, be home soon, kid"

"Love you too Al." She hung up and Piper collapsed on the bed, finally relieved of the incessant burning. She sighed heavily and decided against trying again.


End file.
